


Unexpected

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Eren Yeager, Ereri Events, Ereri Summer, Ererievents, Ererisummer, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren shows up at Levi's house in the middle of the night drunk as a skunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ererievent's summer weekend prompts, barely making the first day with ten minutes to spare! The first promp is unexpected

It was barely one am when Levi heard loud knocking at his door. Among all the things he expected to find, a drunk Eren was one of them. But a drunk crying Eren? That was something he didn't expect. 

"I dropped my food," he mumbled melodramatically. 

"Come on, you skunk." Levi replied, tugging Eren inside. 

As Levi sat Eren down on his sofa, he went off to find his spare blankets. This wasn't the first time his friend had crashed at his place after drinking, lord knows why he wouldn't go to his own flat but Levi wasn't complaining. 

As he came back into the living room, he found Eren poking his cat as if he had never seen her before. 

"Stop harassing her you fiend," he said, placing the spare blankets on the arm of the sofa. "Are you hungry?"

Laughing like a fool, Eren blurted out "I dropped my food" with a wide grin. 

"That makes you happy?" Levi replied, finding drunk Eren quote endearing at the moment. 

"I missed your door and walked into the wall when I dropped it,"

"You're an idiot," said Levi, laying out the blankets. 

As he moved to adjust said pillow, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's middle. 

"Mmmmm nice pillow," closing his eyes, Eren held onto Levi as if he was going to fall. 

"For the love of God," Levi rolled his eyes, bringing a hand up to rest on Eren's head. 

"I like your tum," Eren muttered. 

"You're ridiculous," a laugh escaped Levi at the peculiar comment. 

"You're so hot,"

Rolling his eyes, Levi attempted to pry Eren off of him. Only to have him tighten his grip. 

"Eren, neither of us are going to sleep well like this."

"If I let go you're gonna go away," he sulked. 

Eyebrows quirking up, Levi became confused. Confusion has been a recurring theme when it came to Eren, he'd say and do things that would make Levi think perhaps there was something close to mutual feelings? Express concern, comment on how he looked good in his clothes, hugged him goodbye a little longer than what was considered friendly. 

Honestly, most of it was hoping that these actions meant something more but he doubted. Levi promised himself to not push when it came to Eren, in case he was totally wrong and made a perfectly content friendship awkward. He didn't know what he'd do if Eren became uncomfortable being around him, his stomach churned at the thought. 

"I'm gonna be down the hall, idiot. Come on, lie down. There's water on the coffee ta-" as he was talking, Eren had laid down but while doing so had dragged Levi down with him. 

Losing his balance as he was dragged, Levi shot his hand out to Eren's shoulder to balance him. In the process of, he was essentially on top of Eren from his waist up. 

Groaning at the sudden movement, Levi groaned impatiently.   
Eren, on the other hand, wasted no time in moving his head to the back of Levi's neck. Pulling him down for a chaste kiss. 

Immediately, Levi pushed back. 

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed. 

"Oh my god, you're so dense!" Eren exclaimed back. "Can you just get the message?!"

Everything clicking into place, Levi realised that he hadn't been hopeful for nothing. As he was trying to catch up to his thoughts, he realised Eren was still talking. He was babbling frustratedly at a million miles per second while propping himself up by the elbows looking to Levi. The alcohol had clearly given him a surge of confidence. 

"How many times have I got to show up this late and basically fling myself at you?! FYI, hugs that last a whole minute mean I'm trying to tell you something. ALSO, Hanji told me to just go for it. Which makes me think maybe they know something I don't! When we were drinking, they told me to just suck it up and wait for you to get the damn message. But you are SO stupid, and you call ME a brat?? You and your stupid fuxking face and your stupid fuxking weird hair, and your -" 

Finally catching up with himself and everything the other was saying, Levi surged forward and kissed Eren. First chaste, but as Eren leaned towards Levi, the kiss deepened. As the two sighed into each other's mouths, they couldn't help the pent up frustration they both felt pouring out. 

The awkward position began to make Levi's back hurt after a few minutes, so he pulled back. Staring at Eren, whose eyes were planted on Levi's lips, he chuckled. 

"Well, I didn't see that coming," he commented, mostly to himself. 

Smirking, Eren pulled Levi onto the sofa to lie down with him. 

"I have a bed, you know," 

"Mmmmmm too tired, just stay here," Eren replied already half asleep. 

They both fell asleep not long after that with Eren's arms around Levi. Levi hadn't expected the night to turn out the way it had, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment maybe?
> 
> Tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
